Ever Grand: A Grand Preview of an Epic Adventure
by insightfulerudite015
Summary: This is simply a preview of an upcoming series of stories surrounding the characters Troy Steele and Helen Theta in the Pokémon Universe (The Hoenn Region). Hopefully it can go forward, so please, give me feedback!


"Ever Grand"

A Hoenn Adventure

Introduction

_It has been twelve years since Brendan/May set out on their journey through Hoenn. Twelve years ago, they battled the nefarious Team Magma and Team Aqua, the villainous teams who wished to throw Hoenn into chaos. And they almost did, but thanks to the dauntless determination of Brendan/May, the two teams failed and Hoenn returned to peace. But that was twelve years ago. According to reports, Maxie and Archie, the bosses of Magma and Aqua, respectively, fled Hoenn to escape arrest. Again, that was twelve years ago. _

_So what happened in twelve years, then? A lot of things, actually. Despite the efforts of the Hoenners, Mt. Chimney erupted, creating a wealth of new land in Northwestern Hoenn, but destroying the towns of Lavaridge and Fallarbor. Luckily, the residents of these towns fled to the new lands Mt. Chimney created, establishing the towns of New Lavaridge and New Fallarbor. Along with that, the route above Rustboro City, which has become a much larger city, has flooded, along with much of Slateport and Lilycove's beaches. Dewford Island has urbanized heavily, creating Dewford City. Mossdeep, Petalburg, Sootopolis, Mauville, and Verdanturf all have slightly urbanized. The Weather Institute has learned how to control weather and the Safari Zone has been abandoned, becoming the Safari Jungle. Roxanne has married to Cliff Tyson, who now shares the title of Gym Leader with Roxanne. Norman still leads the Petalburg gym. The same trend is shared by Brawly of Dewford, Flannery of New Lavaridge, and Liza and Tate of Mossdeep. Juan has left Sootopolis for another region, being replaced by his sister Aqua. Winona has joined the Elite Four since Phoebe left to join her now widowed grandfather on Mt. Pyre. Her brother Skyler is now the Gym Leader. Watson has retired to a life of tinkering in New Mauville, leaving his grandson, Columbus, in charge of the gym. _

_However, like all good things, the peace came to a close. Kyogre and Groudon returned from their slumber in Johto and found themselves new homes deep within Hoenn, or so they thought. Rayquaza returned to Sky Pillar, hoping to rest in peace once again, so he hoped. But something happened. Almost exactly six years after Kyogre and Groudon's battle, Maxie and Archie returned. They ordered the reformation of Team Magma and Aqua, but this time they weren't messing around. No more did they seek to "expand the land or the sea," no, this time they sought revenge. On each other. On Hoenn. On Brendan/May. On EVERYONE. Of course, however, they needed help. So, in a more successful effort, both teams managed to find Kyogre and Groudon, both also discovering the Pokémons' Primeval forms. Rayquaza, though he tried, was no match for __both __Primeval Kyogre and Groudon, and was forced to hide away on Sky Pillar. This time, they meant business. This time, they meant war. But war, although it seemed inevitable, never happened. A third team, Team Ozone, managed to quell this insurrection before all of Hoenn was lost. Ozone made a pact with Magma and Aqua. Magma was to have control over all of mainland Hoenn, other than Slateport and Lilycove. Aqua was given all of oceanic Hoenn, including Slateport and Lilycove, Sootopolis and Mossdeep, and Pacifidlog. Only Dewford City and Ever Grande City remained part of sovereign Hoenn, which is controlled/protected by Team Ozone. _

_Our story begins six years after the Magma-Aqua Pact, twelve years after Brendan and May. It begins with a simple trainer from Ever Grande City, Troy Steele, and his longtime friend, Helen Theta. Together, they must figure out a way to restore Hoenn to peace. Will they find a common ally in Team Ozone? Or will they be forced to join the ranks of Aqua and Magma to truly find out what is going on? Only time will tell…_


End file.
